heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Holbenilord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of the Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Holbenilord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 10:21, August 31, 2011 Hello Have you seen my quest? Is it good? Toothless100 - Talk to me 09:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC)h Not sure if chat works for me. My message is entered, I think, when I click enter, but it never actually shows up on my screen. Might just be cause I use IE7. Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I use IE7. Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Works fine for me. Except with things like Chat. It's normally fine, until I turn Wikia on :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Shops on Centro If there are that many, why don't we make a company on Centro that makes and controls all the shops. But we must come up with a name. By the way, since there are thousands of cities in Centro, why don't we just have one shop in every citiy/town. I will have to agree with you on that one. It happens in real life and in many RPGs. I don't want to get in deep on economics right now but many companies go to other countries in real life and make their stores there. In the multiverse, technology on spacecraft is high so chances are, more and more companies will come to a planet to make stores there and earn money. Regards LRSS read this post! Pinguinus impennis 20:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If you start a game of Project Vigilance Expansion, I'll join in. Could I play as Julius Mars? Pinguinus impennis 15:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm on and off right now, but games can be played over long periods. I'm ready when you're ready. Pinguinus impennis 16:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP! I cant get chat to work jsut says you have connected from another browser evrytime. nope, same as if i refresh yuy168 The head Auctor 20:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) chat works now yuy168 The head Auctor 20:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) WWZ Do you want to start a game of World War Z Expansion? Pinguinus impennis 16:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Bloodstorm Are we gonna start a new Bloodstorm game? Pinguinus impennis 17:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think I want to stay on Scarab a little longer. Pinguinus impennis 17:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Toothless and I think a Medieval Universes Expansion would be pretty cool. Do you want to help us make one? Pinguinus impennis 18:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OK: first off, for playable species, I was thinking *Human *Dwarf *Alfa *Dark Elf *Goblin *Dragon? *Frost Giant? *Fire Giant? *Kobold *Scorpiad Maybe they should be like the Aians and the Irihil: playable to the DM's discretion. Pinguinus impennis 19:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Probably. Perhaps Magic should be a separate attribute, availabe only to Wizard characters? Pinguinus impennis 19:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Certain races should have a slighty higher Magic attribute number, yes. Pinguinus impennis 19:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to play a game of the Alien vs Predator Expansion when it's done? Pinguinus impennis 20:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Game If you're not too busy today, would you like to start a new game of Heroes of the Multiverses? I don't care what setting or expansion. I just want to play. :) Pinguinus impennis 21:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) OK. Please start a game; you can choose the setting, the player, etc. I have chores to do this morning, but I'll try to get back here before long! Pinguinus impennis 14:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like to test out the AVP Expansion, if you have no objections. Do you wanna be GM, or a player? Pinguinus impennis 18:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Game: Alien Pinguinus impennis 18:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes please! Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Multiverses please. And I'll play as Zemocy :) BTW, is a Repulsor Field permanent? Or does it have to be activated like a Tower Repulsor? Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Not really. He would start showing himself later on. Pinguinus impennis 17:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but I found an abandoned wiki. It's about Fragment. It's a clean slate, no pages at all. I was planning on adopting it when I become applicable. You interested at all in contributing? Here's the linky link http://fragment.wikia.com/ Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! As a Keraran, or as an anti-Keraran? :P Pinguinus impennis 20:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Why don't you go ahead and create your character while we wait for Toothless to come back online. Pinguinus impennis 21:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) If you like, I can GM a Thayen quest. Any ideas for a title? Pinguinus impennis 21:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) How does Prospero sound as a campaign setting? Pinguinus impennis 21:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You will get a chance to find some pretty heavy weapons, yes. Pinguinus impennis 21:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) New Game? Wanna start a new game? Pinguinus impennis 20:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, spaceships. Yes please. However, I don't know much about these new starship rules, so you'll have to walk me through them. Who's GMing? Pinguinus impennis 20:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll be a Salsene in a Scout-class ship. Pinguinus impennis 20:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Coatzl Weps Yup, I've seen 'em. But to me, the only one that seems exceptionally good is that melee weapon that does 100 damage and ignores 60% armour reduction :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 200 no-miss is pretty good. I didn't really look at accuracy. Five hundred just like that is pretty cool, but with a good enough marksmanship (like Julma's) I can easily score 680-850 with a Disc Gun, or double that on Frenzy :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) If you scored a hit every time, and were Dual-Wielding AND using Frenzy, you'd tally up enough damage to kill 6 Gehennians :O However, no-one will be buying that gun for a while, unless you nick an insane amount of money or you're an insanely good Verplaatsen killer :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. The VO weps i'm making will also be uberpowerful HolbenilordTalk 16:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) An idea Just had a quick idea: next time Toothless is on (or the scant chance the Ping goes Mibby), try doing the braziers RP with him and see what he does. Then we can compare. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 23:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The wireless is going haywire right now and everything's freezing up But I can try :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 14:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Wireless has returned to its normal state so if you feel like it... The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I just learned that I'm easily able to make minor edits on pages, so I'll be able to play HotM. Would you like to start a new game? Pinguinus impennis 23:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) OK. I'll wait. Pinguinus impennis 14:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Out of curiosity, would you be interested in a Firefly expansion? When you're online and playing, of course. Pinguinus impennis 22:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Burn the land and boil the sea... I've gotten started on the Firefly Expansion, so when you're back on HotM you can come take a look at it. I wonder why I'm even bothering. Viperius is already quite a lot like Firefly... Pinguinus impennis 16:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Now that the Bad Times are over, would you like to play HotM? Could cheer you up... :) Pinguinus impennis 04:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) The Ten Fates are coming ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with any type. Who shalt GM? Pinguinus impennis 14:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... well, I'd kind of like a Skrap-based game. Pinguinus impennis 14:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to GM? Or shall I? Pinguinus impennis 14:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll GM. Can you make the page? I can edit pages, but I can't make new ones without a redlink. Pinguinus impennis 14:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Game Yeah, sure. What expansion, and who will GM? Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm not here for long, so it might be better to do it here. And in that case, Cyber-Unit 77098 would like a quest. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You, Holbenisaur, are a genius :D BTW, I'll only be on briefly today ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, were you going to play as the Doctor? I need to know what kind of companion I'll need. Pinguinus impennis 16:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Darleccz ... Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) The second one, at the moment. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) COUGH ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 01:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Crossover? Hey, Holben, want a Viperius/DW crossover? I'm in the mood for some HotM! -Eo Remember the Alamo I poke in your general direction ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 00:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The new school year just started, which is why I have been temporarily absent. Should be fine over the weekend ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 00:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Dammit I can't help it if the herpetology show runs three hours over schedule :P ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 01:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I expected to be home at 2:00 but got home at 5:30, and when I finally got back I was too tired to even remember that there was a new DW episode on. (That never happens. And out of all that I could've forgotten, it had to be this one :P) Also I may be on come dinner-time today (although according to you I can apparently never be trusted) ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 11:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) If you're happy and you know it, chat ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 21:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Have at it ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but make it quick ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 15:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Gotta go. Lunch to do. I'll see if I can be back this afternoon. Evening however, I'll be gone. ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 15:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I request your presence at the Mar del Chata, sir ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 19:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) you finally noticed? :P Here is the informational: http://www.jplegacy.org/board/showthread.php?t=22970 Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 22:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) If you had paid attention to the hidden text that said "NOT RIGHT NOW" evidenced by a large, suspicious space within the comment bubble :P Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 16:52, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Which is whyyyyyyy you cannot relyyyyy on Wiki Activityyyyyyyy Now get on HOTM chat :P Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 17:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo Holby care for some quik-e chat? Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 13:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The laptop is acting up so don't be surprised if you see me absent for days at a time. Needs a new battery AND cord, which is kind of bad. Meantime, you available for a couple minutes? Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 21:27, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Chaaaat to discuss stories and the psychic abilities of Krynoids? Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 15:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) art thou alive, or...alive? Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 17:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Notice I will not be on much today. However I do have a song. FIIIIVE GOLDEN TUUUKES Four pounds of backbacon Three French toast Two turtlenecks AND A STYRO IN A PEAR TREE (Tidings of joy and all that jazz) On Avogadro's day of Christmas, my true love gave to meeee.... 15:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I have an hour now AND A STYRO IN A PEAR TREE (Tidings of joy and all that jazz) On Avogadro's day of Christmas, my true love gave to meeee.... 18:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Indeed Yeeees. sosf Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 22:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Two words and a hashtag ignites 20 pages and counting of heated discussion - read all about it http://jplegacy.org/board/showthread.php?t=23730 Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 00:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Incoming Message Hello, this is Pinguinus. As I told Styro, I've been avoiding Wikia because it distracts me from my writing- but, I'm more than open to playing games of HotM in my spare time. Let me know if you're game. :) Pinguinus impennis 14:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Poke Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 21:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The Krillitane Would you like to finish Game: The Krillitane, or shall we call that one a bust? I look back on it and wince at the poor GMing. :r Pinguinus impennis 23:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Hope it's not a bad kind of busy. :) --''Pinguinus impennis'' 16:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Boo Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 16:37, May 8, 2013 (UTC) back now Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 18:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) The Vist would like to speak with you Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 21:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Poke Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 17:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Available? Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 17:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the surprise exit. Thankfully I have the game saved Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 22:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Not sure. Possibly a little bit, depending on the circumstances. Will be gone during the weekend, though. Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 22:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I see you logging in Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 20:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Around? Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 20:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I will be around this afternoon. Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 12:53, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Namely, right about now. Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) A mole of moles means what? 18:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a party tonight in the chat Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 13:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The Lord of Holben has returned, and he will be worshiped. :D --''Pinguinus impennis'' 14:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) /poke Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 18:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Morgen What's a Morgen? Yes, I am available. Toothless100 - Talk to me 11:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) absences My activity will be sporadic this week, most likely limited to afternoons. However next week I am totally free and there will be no mercy. Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 14:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Behind the Mask Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 13:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Questions Just a couple of things I was wondering about. Firstly, how many actions can a character take in one turn? If I am a Medic with 13 Psionics, could I attack, use two Psionics attacks, and then Cure Condition an ally? Or is there a limitation on how much I can do in one turn (besides only attacking once with my weapons?) And secondly, I've been re-reading Prisoner of the Daleks, and it shows Time War Daleks can adapt to weaponry just like the Mondasian Cybermen, so should they get those mechanics too? Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I live. Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 12:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Chart Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 17:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat stopped working for me for some reason, so I guess I'll be off now. See you later! Pinguinus impennis 19:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I am officially absent for the next week, back Saturday evening or so. Have fun with other games in the meantime. If you hear about a revolution starting in DC, at least you'll know who to blame. :P Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 01:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) You're late to the party Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 15:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) also http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZL_5xh4pjc Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 15:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I can chat later. Meantime, there are titles and posters and release dates for everything and it makes me happy and you should check them out and stuff Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 15:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Out of the three computers available in the house, two have failed within minutes of each other. As a result it may be a while before operation resumes as normal. Just a heads up. Also, Phil Tippett's back Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 17:58, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I am alone and available Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I bring good news Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oooookay then. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp2000contesthub Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 01:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) No worries. I can chat today, if you're available. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 15:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) That should be doable. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:23, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I am present. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 21:34, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Zygons. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 18:18, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Possible Rassilon. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't worry, it's just a theory from a brief glimpse in the trailer that a few people have suggested. By now people are seeing Paul McGann three separate times in that trailer. :P Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 19:59, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhhh Wow Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 21:08, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I tried to think of something clever to go along with this message, but I'm all out of puns by now. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 15:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Yes Brain asplode Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 21:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Is Recon ready? Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 23:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting for character signups. In the meantime you might be interested in reading these articles. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 18:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Internet kaput Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I should be able to post my character details sometime tonight. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 14:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I have a valid excuse that involves Macbeth, trains, and bananas. Also ipost Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 19:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Again Hey there--it's Ping. I'm slowly but steadily getting back into wikis. Anything going on that I should be aware of? Also, take a look at this. The peasants have gotten their hands on Viperius. :P Pinguinus impennis 21:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I have written up a complete analysis and chronology of the Silence arc from beginning to end. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 16:15, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Data exchange imminent. Probably. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 17:59, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I will return on Sunday evening. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:40, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Swamped with various and sundry things and not really paying attention to Wikia much, but otherwise functioning Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Possibly tonight? Also there is a thing that you should read on Whoniverse Fanon. All opinions welcome. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 13:29, March 29, 2014 (UTC) On right now? Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 21:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Things of moderate importance If you have the opportunity, a chat would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if you can do so. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 17:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) SynIRC, #aukrider Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:59, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Activity Hello there. I have a non-inconsequential amount of free time on my hands, and I thought I'd put it to wiki use. :) Firstly, I'd be happy to help out with this recent bout of activity, if there's anything that really needs doing. Secondly, if a new game slot becomes available, could you let me know? I think joining a game would be fun, whatever the setting. Pinguinus impennis 23:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Holbenisword I'm semi-available today, if you're up for chat on any platform just let me know. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 17:13, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Been a while. Styro (Contact me) Life prevails If you're still on, may as well do it here. Styro (Contact me) The park is open. 21:57, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I'll be around this week. Just drop me a line whenever ya feel like it Styro (Contact me) The park is open. 23:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm free if you are. Styro (Contact me) The park is open. 19:55, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Styro (Contact me) The park is open. 21:29, December 21, 2014 (UTC)